


Meow & You

by Dokt0rGunn



Series: Borderlands Prompts [10]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games), Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cats, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 19:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dokt0rGunn/pseuds/Dokt0rGunn
Summary: This was originally just posted on tumblr, but I thought of a couple additional scenes I wanted to tack onto the start and end so now I'm posting it here.Prompt:A is allergic to/dislikes cats(or other animal of choice), B owns a cat(choice animal) rescue center, they’ve been dating for a few months when B has to go into the center for an emergency while on a date with A, who doesn’t know what B does exactly and tags along





	Meow & You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regsregis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regsregis/gifts).



 

“...so then Vasquez finally sees me and his eyes bulge to twice their size, I guess he didn’t know I was the CEO. Best thing your brother has ever done is fire that man.”

“Didn’t you get fired from Hyperion too originally before going to Atlas?” Tim questioned with one raised eyebrow.

Rhys scoffed, “well technically, but it was Vasquez’s fault, and besides it all worked out for the best anyway.”

The older man smiled fondly, “you know someday this rivalry of yours is going to get out of control.”

“He’s an unemployed asshole, who’s he going to work for now, Dahl?” Rhys said the name like it was a joke.

“Jack used to laugh about Atlas exactly like that before you got there and fixed things.”

“Well,” Rhys folded his arms, “Vasquez isn’t nearly as smart or attractive as me.”

Tim just laughed, “well you are hard to complete with as far as attractiveness goes.”

Grinning now Rhys leaned across the table to steal a quick kiss, “I mean I’ve got some pretty good competition in you.” Tim somehow always managed to be endearingly cute, Rhys figured it must be the freckles.

Tim’s phone beeped urgently interrupting the moment and he glanced up over the table at Rhys with a nervous bite at his lip, “sorry, it’s work, is it okay if I take this? It just might be important. But I really don’t want you to think that-”

“Don’t worry about it, take your call,” Rhys laughed, “I interrupt our plans for my job all the time.”

Tim smiled clearly thankful and flipped open his phone, “hello?” he paused and frowned, and then the frown just kept getting deeper, “okay, yeah that sounds bad, I’ll uh, I’ll be there soon okay?”

Rhys titled his head, “gotta head off to work Charming? You know it’s eight at night right?”

“Yeah, listen, I am so, so, sorry - it’s just it’s an emergency, it shouldn’t take too long I can drop you off at home and then I can meet you back at your apartment when I’m done for that movie?” Tim paused, “or uh, you could tag along?”

Rhys shrugged, “sure, I’d go anywhere with you.”

Tim laughed, “you’re too good to me, gonna make me spoiled.”

“Gotta make sure you stick around somehow don’t I?” Rhys winked.

They paid the bill quickly and then headed for Tim’s car, “you know you don’t have to come in when we get there if you don’t want to,” the older man commented with a fond smile.

“I want to see where you work,” Rhys assured him, “besides, you’ve already seen where I work.”

“Hard to miss a sixty story building babe,” Tim pointed out.

Rhys chuckled, “it could’ve be taller.”

Tim rolled his eyes, “I’m sure.”

It only took another ten minutes to arrive and Rhys peered out the window, dammit, no, nope, this was not good. Okay, no, it was fine. This would be just fine. It would just be a short visit right?

Proudly displayed above a simple but brightly coloured building was a sign reading _‘Lawrence Cat Rescue’_.

“Well it’s not as impressive as the Atlas building, but it’s all mine,” Tim grinned proudly puffing his chest out.

He would not let Tim down, nope, no way, not now, he was keeping this one dammit. So Rhys just grinned and kissed him on the cheek, “so Prince Charming saves cat’s as well as dashing executives?”

“I keep telling you I didn’t rescue you.”

Rhys waved his hand, “nonsense, I would have been in real trouble if you hadn’t helped me pick up all those papers, the board would have been pissed.”

Tim chuckled and turned slightly pink, “well I’m ah, an all purpose rescuer I guess then?”

Rhys followed him into the centre and immediately realized what a terrible idea this had been. Tim started talking to some of the workers and directing them on how to handle their new rescue and Rhys sat down next to Tim’s desk to wait.

He’d been in the building for all of six minutes before his eyes were itching and he could feel his arms prickling with the beginnings of hives. Yup, this was a terrible idea.

Tim stopped talking suddenly and turned to him but Rhys was too busy rubbing his eyes to notice anything until a large hand settled on his arm, “Rhys, are you allergic to cats?”

Sniffling slightly as his nose started to run he no longer saw any point denying it, “I didn’t think I’d react this bad.”

“Shit, I’m sorry, I didn’t realize, I wouldn’t have brought you in if…why didn’t you tell me?”

Rhys sighed and folded his hands in his lap, “I uh, I dunno, wanted to prove I really liked you?”

“You don’t have to have an allergic reaction to prove you like me,” Tim laughed, “come on, let’s get you outside huh?”

Rhys nodded somewhat sheepishly, “ya know I really like cats too, I just can’t go near them without dying.”

Tim laughed and pressed a kiss to his head as they exited the building, “you have allergy medicine at home?”

He sighed, “yeah.”

“Okay good, then lets go to your place and well get you better in no time.”

“Oh I see what this is,” Rhys narrowed his eyes, “trying to get into my bed, tempt me into sin.”

Tim chuckled, “you got me, runny nose, puffy eyes, and hives is what does it for me.”

“I knew it!”

By the time they arrived at Rhys’ penthouse he was starting to feel a little better just by virtue of not being next to the source of his allergy.

As they stood in the elevator together Rhys leaned on Tim and the man wrapped his arms around him, “you know I own cats right?”

“You own like twelve cat shirts Tim, and apparently a cat rescue, so I mean, I figured,” he responded leaning his head against the older man’s shoulder.

“That’s...it’s not a problem right?”

Rhys snorted, “you’re one of my primary competitor’s twin brother and you think cats are going to be the breaking point?”

“You seem really allergic, and you’ve never come over. I just, I don’t know what I’d do if you uh couldn’t deal with them ever,” Tim frowned “and I mean Jack is always saying that if I keep adopting cat’s I’ll be alone with my cats forever. Not that I mind too much, I mean I know he’s just...but well...”

Rhys shook his head and turned to look at the other man, “no offense charming, but your brother is an asshole, you know that right?”

Tim laughed, “well I mean I have heard that.”

Rhys shook his head, “seriously, don’t listen to your brother you’re a catch, and part of that is how much you obviously love cats, I can use medication and I mean if I’m around enough I usually find the cats I’m used to don’t bother me as much.”

Tim examined him for a moment and then pulled Rhys into what the younger man was pretty sure was the most perfect kiss he had ever received. It was the sort of kiss that made your heart thud and your head spin, the kind you see in movies at the very end when the heroes have just defeated some deadly horror. It was so good that when the elevator beeped and Tim let go Rhys almost lost his footing.

“You coming?” Tim asked with a grin.

Somewhat breathlessly Rhys laughed, “if you promise to do that again I’d follow you into a pit full of cats.”

“You know you don’t find a lot of cat’s in pits normally.”

“Well how am I supposed to know what shape they come in,” Rhys followed him into the living room, “that’s what you’re for.”

“My cat knowledge?”

“Yup, cat knowledge and kisses.”

“I can work with that.”

 


End file.
